Daisuki
by Aiba Flora Joya
Summary: YukimuraxOc. ¿que pasaria si te enamoras de la hija de tu entrenador? mal sumary xD las parejas aparte son: AoixTenma, ShindouxAkane, AkixEndou, FuyukaxFudou y FubukixHaruna


**Hola! apare de que este fic es nuevo debo de avisarle que tanto este como otros fics no los podre terminar en poco tiempo...¿por que? fácil tengo que estudiar mucho en estos días y si alguna vez publique nuevo cap en algunos de mis fics sera por obra y gracia del espíritu santo(espero que la gracia este conmigo porque si no verán algo nuevo de mi en 3,000 años D:) bueno en fin, este fic es de Yukimura y una oc que sera la mas pequeña de los 4 hijos de Fubuki y Haruna(si...me imagine 4 niños, 2 niños y 2 niñas)pero en fin, les daré la historia primero antes de empezar:**

**su nombre es Akemi Fubuki(antes Akemi Otonashi pues Fubuki no sabia que Haruna tenia hijos de el) es una niña de 12 años y la mas pequeña de todos sus hermanos. Tiene el pelo azul y los ojos cristalinos(distorcionamiento del embarazo)tan claros que parecieran como si estuviera llorando(por eso siempre piensan que llora), tiene el pelo tan largo que se lo recoge con un listón en media coleta, es morenita y bajita. Su apodo es niña llorona por el aspecto de sus ojos y por ser muy sensible, es vulnerable ya que de cualquier cosa puede desmayarse(problemas de nacimiento) dicen que por ser así esta maldita o es que la embrujaron antes de nacer. Aunque ella tenga todas esas cosas esta enamorada de Yukimura, pero su timidez le impide ****decírselo**

**bien si quieren conocer a los demás hijos de Fubuki y de Haruna pues vengan y lean este cap**

* * *

Era un día nublado pero a la vez feliz, estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de una chica de pelo azul y ojos azul cristalino como las lagrimas de las personas, la niña estaba feliz pero lo que ella quería de regalo es que su padre se quedara a vivir con ella, sus hermanos y sobretodo, su madre, Otonashi Haruna. El le prometió a su hija que ya nunca los dejaría y eso sucedió en el mismo día en que la secuestraron a ella y a su madre(N/A:esta escena me la inventare yo, pues claro soy yo la que dirijo el fic/Chibi:no te olvides de mi!/yo:ah si claro y mi linda guardiana chibi):

_**Flashback:**_

_**Akemi:papa!*lo abraza mientras llora*le hicieron daño a mama...**_

_**Fubuki:¿en donde tienen a Haruna?**_

_**Akemi:a...a ella..la dejaron tirada...ahi*señalando un camino que dirigía hacia abajo***_

_**Kenji:pues vamos!*kenji es el segundo en nacer, tiene los ojos de su madre y el color de pelo de su padre***_

_**Los 5 van corriendo y ven a Haruna toda ensangrentada con muchos golpes marcados y votando sangre en la cabeza, señal de que la habían golpeado fuertemente**_

_**Haruka:mama!*Haruka es mas desarrollada que Akemi, tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos verdes***_

_**Akira:mama dinos algo!*Akira tiene el mismo peinado que Atsuya, solo que el tiene el pelo azul y los ojos grisaceo-aqua***_

_**Fubuki:¡Haruna! ¡Haruna!*llorando*¡Haruna despierta!**_

_**Fubuki desesperado porque Haruna no le respondía rápidamente con los niños la llevaron al hospital, luego de varias horas hablaron con el doctor, que dijo que la golpearon fuertemente en el cráneo y que las posibilidades de que ella viviera serian pocas pero que no perdieran la esperanza. Días después ella despertó pero no podía hablar ni caminar pero recobro el habla en 2 meses y tambien pudo caminar, pero Fubuki no pudo quedarse ya que debía ir a Hokkaido aunque prometió volver para quedarse...**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Akemi:mama...¿crees que papa vendrá?

Haruna:si, no te desesperes mi niña, el vendrá...

Akira:aah*aburrido* iré a beber agua...*tocan el timbre*

Haruka:voy!*abre la puerta*papa!*lo abraza*

Fubuki:hola Haruka, ¿en donde esta tu madre?

Haruka:esta en el jardín, también están Aki-san, oji-san y los demas(N/A:todos los de Raimon estaban.. perdón por no decirlo antes xD)

Haruna:hola Shirou*lo abraza*

Fubuki:hola amor*la besa apasionadamente*

Tsunami:¡hey, déjenlo para la noche!

Aki:si, recuerden que no están solos xD

Fubuki/Haruna:*se separan*

Kenji:wacala

Akira:creo que vomitare o.O

Akemi:oh vamos es tierno, ademas cuando ustedes tengan novia también tendrán que besarla

Kenji:*mirando a Haruka y se sonroja(incesto)*ejjejejeje no lo digas Akemi, me avergüenza imaginarme en eso^/^U

Fubuki:wao Aki...¿¡desde cuando estas embarazada!?(N/A:Aki tiene 7 meses de embarazo...y el niño es de Endo...le fue infiel a Natsumi :D pero que va ya se separaron)

Aki:desde hace mucho...vaya Fubuki no te das cuenta de nada... ni siquiera cuando nacieron tus hijos

Haruna:no lo culpen, yo fui la que no le dije nada^^

Fubuki:ah si Haruna ven, vamos a buscar a Yukimura

Haruna:¿a Yukimura?

Fubuki:si, lo traje para que viviera con nosotros, sus padres me dieron el permiso de que pueda estudiar en Raimon ademas me dijo que lo buscáramos en la estación de autobuses...¿ne?

Haruna:esta bien, te acompaño...Akemi, volvemos un rato, te daremos otro regalito* guiñándole el ojo*

Fubuki:oye como que "regalito"?

Haruna:deja tus celos de padre que no ha pasado nada*le susurra en el oido*ademas, tu y yo en la noche tenemos cosas que arreglar(N/A:o.o ella dijo...que?)

1 hora después...:

Haruna: Akemi ven te presentare a alguien ^^

Akemi va sin ningún problema y ve a un chico mas o menos mayor que ella, de ojos verdes y el pelo azul como su madre, su piel es pálida y tiene una cara muy tranquila y linda para ella:

¿?:h-hola

Akemi:hola...¿como te llamas?

¿?:Yukimura Hyouga, soy el alumno de tu padre...

* * *

**ok...esta corto pero como les dije, tengo muchos compromisos^^U asi que por favor sean pacientes como siempre**

**shane!**


End file.
